Teen Beach Movie (Sonic style)
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Sonic and Amy are two surfers who are going out. But when Amy's aunt comes to take her away, she doesn't know what to do. What do you think will happen when Amy goes surfing on the day she's leaving and ends up inside a movie with Sonic? (story is in script format) (a little romance as well)
1. The Bare of Bad News

**TEEN BEACH MOVIE (Sonic style)**

**Chapter 1: The Bare of Bad News**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, or someone's singing.**_

**(SONG: "Oxygen" – Maia Mitchell – watch?v=oYgh2C0UTUs)**

AMY ROSE is surfing in the ocean with her boyfriend SONIC THE HEDGEHOG **(I know, Sonic's afraid of the water. Don't judge me!)**.

AMY runs up to SONIC with a bucket of water as SONIC is lying on a lounge chair; AMY throws the water at him.

SONIC: (WALKS UP AND SEES AMY AND STARTS RUNNING AFTER HER)

AMY: (RUNNING AWAY BUT GETS CAUGHT BY SONIC)

AMY and SONIC are walking back to AMY's grandfather's place while holding hands as the song ends.

**(End of song)**

AMY: Sonic, there's...

SONIC: I can't wait for tomorrow!

AMY: (REMEMBERS) yeah, me too! Can you believe they're saying 40 foot waves!?

SONIC: A storm is coming.

AMY: But that's not going to stop me! I've been waiting all summer for those kind of waves!

SONIC: SUMMER'S NOT OVER YET!

AMY: (FEELS REAL BAD FOR KEEPING A BIG SECRET FROM HIM.) come on, I'm hungry.

SONIC: Race you! (RUNS AT SUPER SONIC SPEED TOWARDS AMY'S HOUSE)

AMY: That's not fair, Sonic! (RUNS AFTER HIM WITH HER SURF BOARD IN HAND)

SONIC: (STANDING ON THE PATIO) I so won.

AMY: Yeah, yeah...whatever.

INSIDE THE HOUSE

SONIC: (HEARS THE TV ON AND THE MUSIC)

AMY: Sonic, there's something I need to...

SONIC: Wait, listen... (SMILES EXCITEDLY) no way! (RUNS INTO THE OTHER ROOM)

AMY: (WATCHES HIM AND SIGHS; FOLLOWS AFTER HIM)

SONIC: (WALKS IN THE REST OF THE WAY) I can't believe you're watching this without me.

GRANDPA ROSE: Well, now I'm not.

AMY: (LEANS AGAINST THE FRAME OF THE DOOR) Please don't tell me that the movie you're watching is...

GRANDPA + SONIC: Wet Side Story! (FIST BUMPS)

SONIC: It's always Summer and everyone just sings and surfs.

AMY: Yeah, they sing for no reason though.

KNOCK ON DOOR

AMY: (GOES TO ANSWER IT; ANSWERS AND SEES HER AUNT ROSETTE ON THE PATIO)

ROSETTE: Surprise.

AMY: Aunt Rosette, what-what are you doing here?

ROSETTE: (LETS HERSELF IN) I'm here to pick up a soon to be mini me.

AMY: Aunt Rosette.

SONIC: (WALKS IN AND LOOKS AT THE BIGGER VERSION OF AMY.)

AMY: (SEES SONIC IN BY THE DOOR AND SIGHS) Aunt Rosette, this is the fastest boy alive, Sonic the Hedgehog, my boyfriend.

ROSETTE: (LOOKS AT SONIC) Hi there. I'm Amy's Aunt Rosette Rose. I'm sure Amy has spoken highly of me.

SONIC: (UNCERTAIN HE LIKES THIS WOMAN) Nice to meet you. Uh, Amy, what's going on?

ROSETTE: Oh, (LOOKS AT AMY) you didn't tell him?

SONIC: Tell me what?

ROSETTE: (INTERRUPTING SONIC) Oh, please don't tell me you still have that surf board, father!

GRANDPA ROSE: (WALKS IN AND SEES THE SURF BOARD ON THE HOOKS THAT ROSETTE IS REFERRING TO) That surf board has been in the family for generations.

AMY: Yeah, it helped find our ancestors' destinies.

ROSETTE: more like 'death-tinies.'

AMY: (ROLLS EYES AT ROSETTE)

SONIC: Okay, Amy, what is it that you need to tell me!?

AMY: (TAKES A DEEP BREATHE AND LOOKS STRAIGHT AT SONIC) I'm leaving in 2 days.

ROSETTE: Oh, no Amy dear...we're leaving tomorrow.

AMY + SONIC: What?!

ROSETTE: I hope you packed. Soon, you'll be a world renowned artist, just like your aunt.

AMY: (LOOKS FROM HER AUNT, BACK TO HER BOYFRIEND; GRABS HER MOTHER'S JOURNAL AND RUNS OUT THE DOOR.)

SONIC: Amy! (RUNS AFTER HER, LEAVING A STRONG BREEZE BEHIND)

ROSETTE: (BLOWN INTO THE WALL; SURPRISED AT SONIC'S SPEED) wow...he is the fastest thing alive!

GRANDPA ROSE: That's why Amy loves him.

OUTSIDE ON THE PATIO

SONIC: (WALKS UP TO HER) why didn't you tell me earlier?!

AMY: You don't know how hard I tried, Sonic! But every-time I did, you would just interrupt me!

SONIC: Oh... (SITS DOWN NEXT TO HER) I'm sorry.

AMY: its fine, you're just so excited about the waves tomorrow.

SONIC: You were looking forward all summer for those waves.

AMY: I know! (READS A SECTION OF HER MOTHER'S JOURNAL OUT LOUD) 'My biggest dream of all; is that my daughter does what she loves to do, and that she doesn't get pressured into something she doesn't want to do with her life.'

SONIC: She sounded like an amazing mom.

AMY: (SMILES) she was. (TEAR DOWN CHEEK; STANDS UP AFTER A WHILE AND GOES TO LEAVE)

SONIC: (RUNS AFTER HER AND STOPS HER) what's wrong!?

AMY: Sonic, I'm leaving tomorrow!

SONIC: But we still have a little bit of today left to be together.

AMY: Sonic, if I stay with you any longer, I'm not going to want to leave!

SONIC: (SHOCKED BUT NOT SHOWING IT.) what-what are you saying?

AMY: I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but I can't let you wait around for me when we don't even know if I'm going to come back to Mobius!

SONIC: So, you're saying that you care about me too much to break up with me?!

AMY: What choice do I have?!

SONIC: (WALKS OVER TO THE PATIO POLE BY THE STAIRS AND LEANS ON.)

AMY: (WALKS UP BEHIND AND HUGS HIM; KISSES HIS SHOULDER) thanks for an awesome summer.

AMY WALKS BACK INTO THE HOUSE AS SONIC LOOKS BACK HER WAY.

SONIC: (SIGHS)

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Surf Crazy

**TEEN BEACH MOVIE (Sonic style)**

**Chapter 2: Surf Crazy**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, or someone's singing.**_

THE NEXT DAY – AMY'S ROOM

AMY: (GETTING STUFF PACKED AND READY TO GO; PUTTING TRINKETS INTO A CHEST AT THE END OF HER BED, ONE OF THEM BEING A PICTURE OF HER AND SONIC TOGETHER THAT SUMMER; PLACES IT GENTLEY INTO THE CHEST AND LOOKS AT IT A LITTLE BIT LONGER; SLAMS THE CHEST CLOSED AND GRABS HER SUITCASES; SEES THE SURF BOARD IN FRONT OF HER BED ROOM DOOR WITH A MOBIUS IRIS ON THE TOP, OUTLINED IN WHITE; GETS AN IDEA.)

DOWNSTAIRS

AMY: (SLAMS A NOTE ON THE TABLE AND YOU NOW SEE HER WEARING HER SURFING SUIT WITH A SMUG GRIN ON FACE; GRABS SURF BOARD AND RUNS OUTSIDE)

ON THE BEACH

AMY: (TAKING DEEP BREATHES BEFORE DECIDING TO GO INTO THE OCEAN TO SURF)

SONIC: (WALKS UP TO HER) hey.

AMY: Hey...what are you doing here?

SONIC: I knew you couldn't stay away from surf like this.

AMY: Sonic, I appreciate that...

SONIC: I just came to watch you surf not to propose!

AMY: (TAKES A DEEP BREATHE) here I go! (RUNS UP TO THE WATER STARTS RIDING ON HER SURF BOARD TO THE WAVE)

SONIC: (WALKS AWAY FROM THE LIFE GUARD'S POST AS AMY'S GRANDPA WALKS OVER)

GRANDPA ROSE: Hey...

SONIC: Hey...

AMY: (STARTS SURFING A LITTLE BIT FOR A WHILE)

GRANDPA ROSE: I don't like the look of the sky.

SONIC: (SEES WHAT GRANDPA ROSE IS TALKING ABOUT.) you're right. She needs to get out of there!

LIFE-GUARD: (WAVES A RED FLAG AS HE BLOWS A WHISTLE)

AMY: (HEARS THE WHISTLE AND LOOKS AT THE SHORE; SEES THE RED FLAG)

ALL THE OTHER SURFERS ARE SWIMMING FASTER TO GET OUT OF THE OCEAN

AMY: (LOOKS FORWARD AND KEEPS SURFING.)

SONIC: What is she doing?! She's not coming in!

GRANDPA ROSE: This isn't good.

SONIC: (RUNS TO A MOTOR WATER BIKE, PUTS A LIFE VEST, CLIMBS ON IT, AND DRIVES OUT TO SEA TO GET AMY.)

AMY: (MAKES A MISTAKE AND FALLS OFF OF HER SURFBOARD.)

SONIC: AMY! (DIVES IN AFTER HER AS THE WAVE SWALLOWS THEM BOTH)

GRANDPA ROSE: (CLOSES EYES TIGHT)

WITH AMY AND SONIC

AMY AND SONIC COME UP FROM UNDER THE SEA

SONIC: hey, are you okay?!

AMY: What are you doing here?!

SONIC: (GRABBING HER SURF BOARD AS SHE'S SPEAKING AND HEADS TO SHORE)

ON LAND

SONIC: I was trying to save you!

AMY: I didn't need saving! (FALLS TO HER KNEES WITH HER SURF BOARD IN HAND)

SONIC: Right now you should be saying that I'm your hero and smothering me with kisses!

**(SONG: "Surf Crazy" – Teen Beach Movie - watch?v=5tiiy6KFKTc)**

AMY: (HEARS MUSIC; SEES SOMEONE GET TOSSED IN THE AIR AND SEES HER SHAKE HER BODY.) Sonic...?

SONIC: Yeah...?

AMY: Sonic...! (STANDS UP AND WALKS OVER TO THE ROCK)

SONIC: (HEARS IT AFTER A WHILE) yeah...? (FOLLOWS HER AS HE TAKES OFF THE LIFE VEST)

SONIC AND AMY LOOKS OVER THE ROCK AND SEES A LOT OF GIRLS AND GUYS IN SWIM TRUNKS AND BIKINIS.

SURFERS: _...sunshine and sweet harmonies, time to play, no more, complications, from now on just, good vibrations!_

A CAR ROLLS UP MAKING AMY AND SONIC LOOK OVER THERE

SURFERS FILE OUT OF THE CAR, CHEERING AND RUNNING OUT OF THE CAR.

MANIC THE HEDGEHOG (THE LEADER OF THE SURFERS) CLIMBS OUT OF THE CAR LAST AND RACES AFTER HIS FRIENDS.

AMY: Maybe we're dead.

SONIC: (LOOKS AT AMY)

AMY: We've died and ended up in a musical!

AMY AND SONIC DUCK BEHIND TWO SURF BOARDS

MANIC: _On my way, feelin' fine, I can see my reflection in my surf board shine; I can hardly wait, to cause a commotion, come on everyone, jump into the ocean, flyin' high, just out of reach, no ands ifs buts, we're nuts for the beach!_

SURFERS: (STARTS DANCING) _Surf, surf (WHOOO!) surf, surf crazy, ride the perfect wave, you say hi to the sky, surf, sun, sand, it's a bikini wonderland, summer's on, and we've gone, surf-surf crazy._

SEACAT & KIKI: **[Two characters I created for the story] **_the radio blasts, and here's the plan, we soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan, we can hardly wait, to show our devotion, here we go again, into the ocean..._

MANIC: _Now's the time so here's the speech, no rules at all have a ball at the beach!_

SURFERS: (STARTS DANCING) _Surf, surf (WHOOO!) surf, surf crazy, ride the perfect wave, you say hi to the sky, surf, sun, sand, it's a bikini wonderland, summer's on, and we've gone, surf-surf crazy._

SURFERS RUN PAST SONIC AND AMY

SONIC: Amy...we're in the movie.

AMY: What movie?!

SONIC: My movie, Wet Side Story!

AMY: What?! How!? Why?!

SONIC: All viable questions.

AMY: What do we do?!

SONIC: Have fun! WHOO! (GOES INTO THE CROWD OF SURFERS)

AMY: (GIVING HIM A LOOK)

SURFERS: _Burgers hot, water warm, a cool seaside bash, catch a wave, turn it up _(PASSING A BUCKET OF WATER DOWN THE LINE)_ make a splash; make a splash; make a splash! OWWW!_

SONIC: (LAST TO GET THE BUCKET AND SPLASHES AMY WITH IT)

AMY: (SHOCKED) UHG!

SURFERS: Crazy!

SURFERS DOING LIMBO AS THEY SAY THEIR NAMES.

MANIC: I'm Manic!

SEACAT: Sea-cat!

SONIA: Sonia!

RASCAL: Rascal!

KIKI: Kiki!

SONIC: Sonic!

AMY: (WALKS UP AND BACKS INTO THE STICK FOR LIMBO; TURNS AROUND) I'm Amy.

THE SURFERS CONTINUE DANCING AND HAVING A GOOD TIME, ALONG WITH SONIC; AMY HAS NO CLUE WHAT TO DO.

AMY: (HAVING TROUBLE GETTING AROUND THE SURFERS AS THEY SING AND DANCE AT THE SAME TIME.)

SURFERS: (STARTS DANCING) _Surf, surf (WHOOO!) surf, surf crazy, ride the perfect wave, you say hi to the sky, surf, sun, sand, it's a bikini wonderland, summer's on, and we've gone-summer's on, and we've gone-summer's on, and we've gone, surf-surf crazy._

ALL OF THE SURFER'S DO THEIR LAST DANCE MOVES AND THEN LAND ON THEIR BACKS AS THE SONG ENDS.

AMY: (STOPS WHAT SHE'S DOING) well that happened.

ALL OF THE SURFERS DO SOME MORE MOVES SITTING DOWN, THEN FALL BACK ON THEIR BACKS ON THEIR SURF BOARDS.

**(END OF SONG)**

AMY: (TAKES A STIFF BREATHE)

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

**TEEN BEACH MOVIE (Sonic style)**

**Chapter 3: Cruisin' for a Bruisin'**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, or someone's singing.**_

SONIC: (RUNNING UP TO HER) that was awesome! Crazy right?!

AMY: You could say that.

SONIC: (GRABS HER HAND) Come on! (RUNS TO 'BIG MAMA'S' WITH THE OTHER SURFERS WHILE DRAGGING AMY ALONG WITH HIM.)

INSIDE 'BIG MAMA'S'

SONIC: That was groovy!

ALL OF THE SURFER'S CHEER AND SCREAM WITH AGREEMENT.

AMY: Groovy?

SONIC: This isn't our time remember? So, they don't use the words we normally use.

AMY: Oh.

THEY ALL HEAR MOTORCYCLES PULL UP, CUING AMY AND SONIC TO HIDE BEHIND SOMETHING.

SONIA: Oh, no...The Rodents are here!

AMY: The Rodents?

SONIC: The bikers and surfers are fighting for the rights of hanging out at Big Mama's.

AMY: So, we've landed in the middle of a surf and turf war?!

SONIC: Oh, yeah.

SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG WALKS IN, AND PULLS ON HIS LEATHER JACKET; CHEECHEE THE RAT WALKS IN, TOUCHING HER BIG MATTED BUN ON HER HEAD.

AMY: (HEARS A MOTORCYLE AND LOOKS AS ONE COMES DRIVING IN WITH A GIRL AND BOY ON IT.) who's that?

SONIC: The leader of the Rodents, and his younger sister Ariella.

AMY: What's the leader's name?

SHADOW: (TAKES OFF THE HELMET AND PUTS IT ON THE HANDLE)

ARIELLA: (FOLLOWS SUITE)

SONIC: Shadow the Hedgehog.

AMY: (LOOKS OVER AND BLUSHES SLIGHTLY) he is kind of cute.

SONIC: (ROLLS EYES)

SHADOW: (GETS OFF HIS BIKE AND HELPS HIS LITTLE SISTER DOWN; LOOKS AND SEES THE SURFERS THERE.) Surfers, I thought I smelt something fishy!

SEACAT: Rodents, I knew I should have laid some traps!

ARIELLA: don't talk to my big brother that way, you sea creature!

SHADOW: Relax, Ariella. They're just mad that they have to leave.

ARIELLA WALKS OVER TO THE JUTE-BOX ACROSS THE ROOM AS SONIA SPEAKS

SONIA: No, you are the ones who should be leaving! We got here first!

SHADOW: Make me.

MANIC: Excuse me. (SAYING THIS AS HE TRIES TO GET THROUGH THE SURFERS AND TO THE FRONT; LOOKS AT SHADOW THE MINUTE HE MAKES IT TO THE FRONT.) What?

SHADOW: I'll tell you what. (SNAPS HIS FINGERS POINTING AT HIS SISTER BY THE JUTE-BOX)

ARIELLA: (PLACES A QUARTER IN THE MACHINE)

SONIC: Oh, stand back.

AMY: Why?

SONIC: You'll see.

AMY: What will I see?

SONIC: Shh! Just watch.

ARIELLA: (HIPS IT TO GET IT STARTED.)

**(SONG: "Cruisin' for a Bruisin'" – Teen Beach Movie)**

FLOOR IS ALL CLEARED AND SHADOW STARTS WALKING UP IN WHILE SNAPPING HIS FINGERS TO THE MUSIC AS ARIELLA ALSO WALKS UP TO HIS SIDE.

SHADOW: _You better run, run, run, here we come, revvin' our engines under the sun, you're_

BOTH: _Cruisin', for a bruisin'..._

SHADOW: _WHOO! Keepin' it cool, smooth and steady, slicked back hair, man things are getting' heavy, you're_

BOTH: _Cruisin', for a bruisin'..._

ARIELLA RUNS TO THE STAIRS TO SIT DOWN WITH CHEECHEE AND SCOURGE

SHADOW: _Two wheels, and an open road, wrapped in leather, ready to go._

BIKERS W/SHADOW: _Don't stop, stop the music, we ride fast, like a bullet, we do anything we want, anytime we want, oh-yeah...oh-yeah...we just ride, ride; ride all day, we're not gonna live, any other way._

SONIC: (RUNS AWAY)

ARIELLA: _Bubble gum, cherry pop, go to the hop, hangin' with my brother cuz his friends are so hot, while they're cruisin', for some bruisin'._

SONIC: (HOPS IN WEARING WHAT THE BIKERS WORE) Alright...

AMY: (SHOCKED)

SONIC: _I went to the drive-in and what did I see, a honey little Betties all starin' at me, I was cruisin', for some lovin', I got these two wheels, and an open road, just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go! C'mon!_

BIKERS W/SHADOW + SONIC: _Don't stop, stop the music, we ride fast, like a bullet, we do anything we want, anytime we want, oh-yeah...oh-yeah...we just ride, ride; ride all day, we're not gonna live, any other way._

SONIC: _Oh, no we're not gonna live, any other way! 1, 2, a 1, 2, 3, who-who-who's, ridin' with me, I gotta a gang full of bruisers all cruisin' with me, and we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up; we're tearin' up the streets!_

SHADOW AND SONIC BOTH START DOING GUITAR SOLOS, AND AFTER A WHILE, SHADOW STOPS DOING HIS AS SONIC TAKES OVER, AND SHADOW DOES BACK FLIP OFF OF THE COUNTER.

AFTER A WHILE, SONIC STOPS HIS GUITAR SOLO AND THROWS THE GUITAR TO THE SIDE.

SONIC: (WALKS OVER TO THE JUTEBOX AND HITS IT AT A CERTAIN POINT, FIXES HIS QUILLS AS EVERYONE ELSE IS DOWN LOW, AND THEN HITS IT AGAIN AS THEY START SINGING AND DANCING ONCE MORE.)

BIKERS W/SHADOW + SONIC: _Don't stop, stop the music, we ride fast, like a bullet, we do anything we want, anytime we want, oh-yeah...oh-yeah...we just ride, ride; ride all day, we're not gonna live, any other way. So, don't stop, stop the music, we ride fast, like a bullet, we do anything we want, anytime we want, oh-yeah...oh-yeah...we just ride, ride; ride all day, we're not gonna live, any other way._

SONIC: _No, we're not gonna live, any other way-Oh, no we're not gonna live, any other way!_

SONIC SLOWLY RUNS CLOSE TO THE GROUND AS EVERYONE RUNS AWAY AS WELL AND SONIC SLIDES TO A STOP ON HIS KNEES AS THE SONG ENDS.

**(END OF SONG)**

AMY: You just couldn't resist, could you?

SONIC: I've always wanted to be in that number.

AMY: (SMALL GIGGLE AT SONIC)

SONIC: (TAKES DEEP BREATHES AS HE IS SMILING)

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
